filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmjahr 1975
Ereignisse * 24. März: Premiere von The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nach mäßigem Start entwickelt sich dieser Film in den kommenden Jahren zu einer Zuschauerattraktion bis dato nicht gekannter Art. Es entsteht eine Fangemeinde, die vielfach Texte mitsang und Filmszenen mitspielt und -tanzt. * 19. November: Premiere von Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest. Nach Es geschah in einer Nacht ist dies der zweite Film, der Oscars in den fünf wichtigsten Kategorien (bester Film, beste Regie, bestes Drehbuch, bester Hauptdarsteller und beste Hauptdarstellerin) gewinnen konnte. Anschließend ist dies bislang außerdem nur Das Schweigen der Lämmer gelungen. * George Lucas stellt einen zweiten Entwurf seines Weltraum-Abenteuers unter dem Titel Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode One of The Star Wars fertig. * Um die Spezialeffekte für den Film Star Wars realisieren zu können, gründet George Lucas das Unternehmen Industrial Light and Magic. * Der weiße Hai erreicht als erster Film die 100 Million USD Grenze an brutto Einnahmen. * Januar – Die Sieger der BRAVO Otto Leserwahl werden vorgestellt: ** Kategorie – männliche Filmstars: Gold Terence Hill, Silber Jan-Michael Vincent, Bronze Roger Moore ** Kategorie – weibliche Filmstars: Gold Ute Kittelberger, Silber Uschi Glas, Bronze Linda Blair Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 25. Januar findet im Beverly Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe-Verleihung statt. * Bestes Drama: Chinatown von Roman Polański * Bestes Musical/Komödie: Die härteste Meile von Robert Aldrich * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Jack Nicholson in Chinatown * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Gena Rowlands in Eine Frau unter Einfluß * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Art Carney in Harry und Tonto * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Raquel Welch in Die drei Musketiere * Bester Nebendarsteller: Fred Astaire in Flammendes Inferno * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Karen Black in Der große Gatsby * Bester Regisseur: Roman Polanski für Chinatown * Beste Musik: Alan Jay Lerner und Frederick Loewe für Der kleine Prinz * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Hal B. Wallis Academy Awards Am 8. April findet im Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles die Oscarverleihung statt. * Bester Film: Der Pate II von Francis Ford Coppola * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Art Carney in Harry und Tonto * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Ellen Burstyn in Alice lebt hier nicht mehr * Bester Regisseur: Francis Ford Coppola für Der Pate II * Bester Nebendarsteller: Robert De Niro in Der Pate II * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Ingrid Bergman in Mord im Orient-Expreß * Beste Musik: Nino Rota und Carmine Coppola für Der Pate II * Beste Musikadaption: Nelson Riddle für Der große Gatsby * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Amarcord von Federico Fellini * Ehrenoscar: Howard Hawks und Jean Renoir Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1975 Das Festival beginnt am 9. Mai und endet am 23. Mai. Die Jury unter Präsidentin Jeanne Moreau wählt folgende Preisträger aus: * Goldene Palme: Chronik der Jahre der Glut von Mohamed Lakhdar-Hamina * Bester Schauspieler: Vittorio Gassman in Der Duft der Frauen * Beste Schauspielerin: Valerie Perrine in ''Lenny * Bester Regisseur: Michel Brault für Ausnahmezustand und Constantin Costa-Gavras für Sondertribunal – Jeder kämpft für sich allein Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin 1975 Das Festival beginnt am 27. Juni und endet am 8. Juli. Die Jury vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Bär: Overlord von Stuart Cooper und Adoption von Márta Mészáros * Bester Schauspieler: Vlastimil Brodský in Jakob der Lügner * Beste Schauspielerin: Kinuyo Tanaka in Sandakan Nr. 8 * Bester Regisseur: Sergej Solowjow für Hundert Tage nach der Kindheit Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Lina Braake oder Die Interessen der Bank können nicht die Interessen sein, die Lina Braake hat von Bernhard Sinkel * Beste Regie: Wim Wenders für Falsche Bewegung * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Lina Carstens für Lina Braake, Grischa Huber für Unter dem Pflaster ist der Strand, Marianne Hoppe, Nastassja Kinski, Lisa Kreuzer und Hanna Schygulla jeweils für Falsche Bewegung * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Hans Christian Blech, Ivan Desny, Adolf Hansen, Peter Kern und Rüdiger Vogler jeweils für Falsche Bewegung Society of Film and Television Arts Awards * Bester Film: Lacombe, Lucien von Louis Malle * Beste Regie: Roman Polański für Chinatown * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jack Nicholson für Chinatown und Das letzte Kommando '' * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Joanne Woodward für ''Sommerwünsche – Winterträume * Bester Nebendarsteller: John Gielgud für Mord im Orient-Expreß * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Ingrid Bergman für Mord im Orient-Expreß Étoile de Cristal * Bester Film: India Song von Marguerite Duras * Bester Darsteller: Patrick Bouchitey und Patrick Dewaere in Unser Weg ist der beste * Beste Darstellerin: Jeanne Goupil in Die Gelüste des Herrn Theobald * Bester ausländischer Film: Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes von Werner Herzog * Bester ausländischer Darsteller: Al Pacino in Hundstage * Beste ausländische Darstellerin: Carol Kane in Hester Street New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: Nashville von Robert Altman * Beste Regie: Robert Altman für Nashville * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jack Nicholson in Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Isabelle Adjani in Die Geschichte der Adèle H. * Bester Nebendarsteller: Alan Arkin in Ins Herz des wilden Westens * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Lily Tomlin in Nashville National Board of Review * Bester Film: Nashville von Robert Altman * Beste Regie: Stanley Kubrick für Barry Lyndon * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Jack Nicholson in Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Isabelle Adjani in Die Geschichte der Adèle H. * Bester Nebendarsteller: Charles Durning in Hundstage * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Ronee Blakley in Nashville * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Die Geschichte der Adèle H. von François Truffaut Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: Hundstage von Sidney Lumet und Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest von Miloš Forman * Beste Regie: Sidney Lumet für Hundstage * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Al Pacino in Hundstage * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Florinda Bolkan in Ein kurzer Urlaub * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Ein Leben lang von Claude Lelouch Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Orson Welles * David di Donatello: Die Affäre Murri, Gewalt und Leidenschaft (Bester italienischer Film) und Flammendes Inferno (Bester ausländischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Angela Winkler * Directors Guild of America Award: Francis Ford Coppola für Der Pate II, Lew Wasserman (Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Angelika Milster für Meine Sorgen möcht ich haben * Evening Standard British Film Award: Leben und sterben lassen von Guy Hamilton * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Cousin, Cousine von Jean-Charles Tacchella * Nastro d’Argento: Gewalt und Leidenschaft von Luchino Visconti und Das Gespenst der Freiheit von Luis Buñuel * National Society of Film Critics Award: Szenen einer Ehe von Ingmar Bergman * People’s Choice Award: Der Clou von George Roy Hill (populärster Film), John Wayne (populärster Schauspieler), Barbra Streisand (populärste Schauspielerin) * Polnisches Filmfestival Gdynia: Das gelobte Land von Andrzej Wajda und Nächte und Tage von Jerzy Antczak * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Alice in den Städten von Wim Wenders * Festival Internacional de Cine de Donostia-San Sebastián: Wilderer von José Luis Borau * Writers Guild of America Award: Chinatown (Bestes Originaldrehbuch-Drama), Der wilde wilde Westen (Bestes Originaldrehbuch-Komödie), Der Pate II (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch-Drama), Duddy will hoch hinaus (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch-Komödie), Preston Sturges (Lebenswerk) Geburtstage Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|125px|Bradley Cooper (* 5. Januar) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Drew Barrymore (* 22. Februar) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Sienna Guillory (* 16. Mai) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Angelina Jolie (* 4. Juni) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Tobey Maguire (* 27. Juni) Januar * 2. Januar: Dax Shepard, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 3. Januar: Jason Marsden, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 3. Januar: Danica McKellar, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 4. Januar: Jill Marie Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. Januar: Bradley Cooper, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 10. Januar: Alexis Loret, französischer Schauspieler * 12. Januar: Lisa Rieffel, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 14. Januar: Georgina Cates, britische Schauspielerin * 14. Januar: Jordan Ladd, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 17. Januar: Freddy Rodríguez, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 21. Januar: Zach Helm, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur * 21. Januar: Florin Șerban, rumänischer Regisseur * 25. Januar: Mia Kirshner, kanadische Schauspielerin * 29. Januar: Sara Gilbert, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 31. Januar: Preity Zinta, indische Schauspielerin Februar * 4. Februar: Natalie Imbruglia, australische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 10. Februar: Alexander Sergejewitsch Bucharow, russischer Schauspieler * 20. Februar: David Klass, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor * 22. Februar: Drew Barrymore, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. Februar: Fele Martínez, spanischer Schauspieler * 23. Februar: Natalia Verbeke, spanische Schauspielerin * 27. Februar: Christopher B. Landon, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Filmregisseur März * 9. März: Chaske Spencer, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 3. März: Johanna Wokalek, deutsche Schauspielerin * 15. März: Eva Longoria Parker, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. März: Anne Dudek, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. März: Cole Hauser, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 25. März: Gaspard Manesse, französischer Schauspieler und Komponist * 28. März: Richard Kelly, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 30. März: Bahar Soomekh, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin April bis Juni April * 2. April: Adam Rodriguez, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 3. April: Paw Henriksen, dänischer Schauspieler * 7. April: Heather Burns, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. April: Sean Maher, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 18. April: Sanna Englund, deutsche Schauspielerin * 25. April: Emily Bergl, britisch-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 30. April: Johnny Galecki, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Mai * 3. Mai: Dulé Hill, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 10. Mai: Andrea Anders, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. Mai: Gina Philips, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Mai: Sienna Guillory, britische Schauspielerin * 26. Mai: Nicki Aycox, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Juni * 4. Juni: Angelina Jolie, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Juni: Fritzi Haberlandt, deutsche Schauspielerin * 6. Juni: Staci Keanan, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 12. Juni: Michael Muhney, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 15. Juni: Elizabeth Reaser, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 17. Juni: Joshua Leonard, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 18. Juni: Jamel Debbouze, französischer Schauspieler * 18. Juni: Marie Gillain, belgische Schauspielerin * 19. Juni: Hugh Dancy, britischer Schauspieler * 24. Juni: Carla Gallo, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 25. Juni: Linda Cardellini, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 27. Juni: Tobey Maguire, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|125px|Charlize Theron (* 7. August) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Marion Cotillard (* 30. September) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Kate Winslet (* 5. Oktober) Juli * 2. Juli: Elissa Down, australische Regisseurin * 7. Juli: Nina Hoss, deutsche Schauspielerin * 12. Juli: Cheyenne Jackson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 17. Juli: Elena Anaya, spanische Schauspielerin * 17. Juli: Cécile de France, belgische Schauspielerin * 20. Juli: Judy Greer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. Juli: Eric Szmanda, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. Juli: Grégoire Colin, französischer Schauspieler * 28. Juli: Leonor Watling, spanische Schauspielerin August * 7. August: Hans Matheson, britischer Schauspieler * 7. August: Charlize Theron, südafrikanische Schauspielerin * 12. August: Casey Affleck, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 13. August: James Carpinello, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 14. August: Jill Bennett, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. August: Kaitlin Olson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 19. August: Tracie Thoms, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. August: Alicia Witt, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. August: Rodrigo Santoro, brasilianischer Schauspieler * 27. August: Bodie Olmos, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler September * 8. September: Larenz Tate, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 16. September: Thekla Reuten, niederländische Schauspielerin * 20. September: Asia Argento, italienische Schauspielerin und Regisseurin * 20. September: Moon Bloodgood, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. September: James Lesure, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 23. September: Jaime Bergman, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 26. September: Jake Paltrow, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 26. September: Chiara Schoras, deutsche Schauspielerin * 28. September: Saverio Costanzo, italienischer Regisseur * 30. September: Marion Cotillard, französische Schauspielerin Oktober bis Dezember miniatur|hochkant|125px|Naoko Mori (* 19. November) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Milla Jovovich (* 17. Dezember) Oktober * 3. Oktober: Maryam Myika Day, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. Oktober: Scott Weinger, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 5. Oktober: Kate Winslet, britische Schauspielerin * 16. Oktober: Kellie Martin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 29. Oktober: Aksel Hennie, norwegischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 30. Oktober: Maria Thayer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin November * 3. November: Anna-Louise Plowman, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 8. November: Tara Reid, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. November: Halina Reijn, niederländische Schauspielerin * 13. November: Aisha Hinds, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. November: Arno Frisch, österreichischer Schauspieler * 14. November: Nicolai Cleve Broch, norwegischer Schauspieler * 19. November: Naoko Mori, japanisch-britische Schauspielerin * 28. November: Sunny Mabrey, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Dezember * 5. Dezember: Paula Patton, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 12. Dezember: Mayim Bialik, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 17. Dezember: Milla Jovovich, ukrainische Schauspielerin * 27. Dezember: Heather O’Rourke, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin († 1988) * 29. Dezember: Shawn Hatosy, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Verstorbene Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|150px|Ljubow Petrowna Orlowa (1902–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Dagmar Godowsky (1897–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Günther Lüders (1905–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Susan Hayward (1917–1975) thumb|hochkant|150px|Arthur Bliss (1891–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Fredric March (1897–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Mary Johnson (1896–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Evelyn Brent (1899–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Robert Stolz (1880–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Rod Serling (1924–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Gustav von Wangenheim (1895–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Dmitri Schostakowitsch (1906–1975) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Moyna MacGill (1895–1975) Januar * 7. Januar: Fritz Erpenbeck, deutscher Drehbuchautor und Schauspieler (* 1897) * 8. Januar: John Dierkes, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1905) * 9. Januar: Pierre Fresnay, französischer Schauspieler (* 1897) * 11. Januar: Roma Bahn, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1896) * 20. Januar: Hans Olden, österreichischer Schauspieler und Sänger (* 1892) * 22. Januar: Clara Pontoppidan, dänische Schauspielerin (* 1883) * 24. Januar: Larry Fine, US-amerikanischer Komiker und Schauspieler (* 1902) * 26. Januar: Ljubow Petrowna Orlowa, sowjetische Schauspielerin (* 1902) * 27. Januar: Bill Walsh, US-amerikanischer Produzent und Drehbuchautor (* 1913) * 27. Januar: Heinz Klevenow, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1908) * 29. Januar: Manuel Guimarães, portugiesischer Regisseur (* 1915) * 30. Januar: Robert Klupp, deutscher Schauspieler, Regisseur und Synchronsprecher (* 1891) Februar * 1. Februar: Richard Wattis, britischer Schauspieler (* 1912) * 1. Februar: Albert Garbe, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1904) * 4. Februar: Howard Hill, US-amerikanischer technischer Berater und Schauspieler (* 1899) * 5. Februar: Lawrence Weingarten, US-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1897) * 9. Februar: Pierre Dac, französischer Schauspieler (* 1893) * 12. Februar: Bernard Knowles, britischer Kameramann und Regisseur (* 1900) * 13. Februar: Dagmar Godowsky, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1897) * 13. Februar: Frigga Braut, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1889) * 15. Februar: John Baxter, britischer Regisseur und Filmproduzent (* 1896) * 17. Februar: George Marshall, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1891) * 20. Februar: Robert Strauss, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 24. Februar: Luigi Malipiero, deutscher Schauspieler und Bühnenbildner (* 1901) * 25. Februar: Rolf Ripperger, deutscher Schauspieler und Kabarettist (* 1928) * 25. Februar: Marc Roland, deutscher Komponist (* 1894) März * 1. März: Günther Lüders, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1905) * 3. März: Edward H. Griffith, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Produzent (* 1888) * 3. März: Therese Giehse, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 3. März: Enzo Di Gianni, italienischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1908) * 4. März: Renée Björling, schwedische Schauspielerin (* 1888) * 4. März: Charles Spaak, belgischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1903) * 6. März: Werner Krien, deutscher Kameramann (* 1912) * 8. März: George Stevens, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1904) * 14. März: Carl Wery, deutscher Schauspieler und Hörspielsprecher (* 1894) * 14. März: John H. Auer, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1906) * 14. März: Susan Hayward, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 15. März: Arthur Crabtree, britischer Kameramann und Regisseur (* 1900) * 19. März: Harry Lachman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Designer und Regisseur (* 1886) * 22. März: Paul Verhoeven, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1901) * 25. März: Michèle Girardon, französische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 27. März: Arthur Bliss, britischer Komponist (* 1891) April bis Juni April * 2. April: Fritz Domina, deutscher Pianist, Arrangeur und Komponist (* 1902) * 3. April: Mary Ure, britische Schauspielerin (* 1933) * 3. April: Lutz Altschul, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 8. April: Santiago Arrieta, uruguayischer Schauspieler (* 1897) * 10. April: Marjorie Main, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1890) * 13. April: Lee Man-hee, südkoreanischer Regisseur (* 1931) * 13. April: Larry Parks, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1914) * 14. April: Fredric March, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1897) * 15. April: Hans Fritz Beckmann, deutscher Liedtexter und Drehbuchautor (* 1909) * 15. April: Richard Conte, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 18. April: Walter Zerlett-Olfenius, deutscher Drehbuchautor (* 1897) * 22. April: Mary Philips, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1901) * 23. April: William Hartnell, britischer Schauspieler (* 1908) Mai * 4. Mai: Moe Howard, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1897) * 9. Mai: Frits van Dongen, niederländischer Schauspieler (* 1901) * 9. Mai: Werner Sauber, schweizerischer Fotograf und Filmemacher (* 1947) * 15. Mai: Mary Johnson, schwedische Schauspielerin (* 1896) * 17. Mai: S. O. Wagner, deutscher Schauspieler und Hörspielsprecher (* 1902) * 19. Mai: Jacques Natanson, französischer Drehbuchautor (* 1901) * 19. Mai: Toni Schelkopf, deutscher Produzent und Manager (* 1914) * 29. Mai: Kurt Großkurth, deutscher Schauspieler und Sänger (* 1909) * 30. Mai: Michel Simon, schweizerischer Schauspieler (* 1895) Juni * Juni: Phoebe Foster, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1895) * Juni: Emmy Percy-Wüstenhagen, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1906) * 3. Juni: Ozzie Nelson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor (* 1906) * 4. Juni: Evelyn Brent, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 5. Juni: Lester Matthews, britischer Schauspieler (* 1900) * 9. Juni: Albert Zahn, deutscher Schauspieler(* 1918) * 12. Juni: Sepp Rothauer, österreichischer Filmarchitekt (* 1916) * 13. Juni: Bernard Homola, deutscher Komponist (* 1894) * 18. Juni: Charles-Georges Duvanel, schweizerischer Kameramann, Regisseur und Produzent (* 1906) * 20. Juni: Kurt Heuser, deutscher Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1903) * 27. Juni: Robert Stolz, österreichischer Filmkomponist (* 1880) * 28. Juni: Rod Serling, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Produzent (* 1924) Juli bis September Juli * 2. Juli: James Robertson Justice, britischer Schauspieler (* 1907) * 10. Juli: Ernst Fischer, deutscher Komponist (* 1900) * 17. Juli: Gerhard Prager, deutscher Redakteur und Produzent (* 1920) * 21. Juli: Boris Andrejewitsch Babotschkin, sowjetischer Schauspieler (* 1904) * 24. Juli: Barbara Colby, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1940) * 26. Juli: Leigh Whipper, afro-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1876) August * August: Christian Bock, deutscher Autor von Hörspielen und Fernsehspielen (* 1906) * 2. August: Jean Yarbrough, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Produzent (* 1900) * 2. August: Hugh S. Fowler, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1912) * 5. August: Gustav von Wangenheim, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1895) * 8. August: Ruth Stephan, deutsche Schauspielerin und Kabarettistin (* 1925) * 8. August: Else Knott, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1909) * 9. August: Dmitri Dmitrijewitsch Schostakowitsch, sowjetischer Komponist (* 1906) * 12. August: Erwin Gitt, deutscher Produktions- und Herstellungsleiter (* 1910) * 13. August: Oliver Emert, US-amerikanischer Szenenbildner (* 1902) * 17. August: Siegfried Arno, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1895) * 17. August: Elsa Wagner, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1881) * 19. August: Frank Shields, US-amerikanischer Tennisspieler und Schauspieler (* 1909) * 19. August: Konrad Swinarski, polnischer Regisseur (* 1929) * 21. August: Antonia Dietrich, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1900) * 23. August: Sidney Buchman, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1902) * 25. August: Joseph Kane, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1894) * 30. August: Maria Zelenka, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1899) * 30. August: Bob Baker, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1910) * 31. August: Pierre Blaise, französischer Schauspieler (* 1952) September * 3. September: Nicholas Musuraca, italienischer Kameramann (* 1892) * 7. September: Wilhelm Thiele, österreichisch-amerikanischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1890) * 8. September: Jack Mylong-Münz, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor (* 1892) * 9. September: Minta Durfee, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1889) * 9. September: Giuseppe Fatigati, italienischer Produzent, Cutter und Regisseur (* 1906) * 9. September: Ethel Griffies, britische Schauspielerin (* 1878) * 9. September: John McGiver, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 19. September: Senta Bonacker, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1906) * 23. September: Ian Hunter, britischer Schauspieler (* 1900) * 26. September: Danyal Topatan, türkischer Schauspieler (* 1916) * 27. September: Mark Frechette, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1947) * 28. September: Agnes Windeck, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1888) Oktober bis Dezember Oktober * 2. Oktober: Walter Felsenstein, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1901) * 3. Oktober: Erich Otto, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1883) * 16. Oktober: Don Barclay, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1892) * 18. Oktober: Al Lettieri, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1928) * 19. Oktober: Cesare Bettarini, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1901) * 27. Oktober: Oliver Nelson, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Musiker und Komponist (* 1932) * 28. Oktober: Ettore Maria Margadonna, italienischer Drehbuchautor (* 1893) * 31. Oktober: Joseph Calleia, maltesischer Schauspieler (* 1897) November * 2. November: Pier Paolo Pasolini, italienischer Regisseur (* 1922) * 8. November: Robert Bassler, US-amerikanischer Cutter und Produzent (* 1903) * 12. November: Luigi Chiarini, italienischer Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Kritiker (* 1900) * 13. November: R. C. Sherriff, britischer Drehbuchautor (* 1896) * 19. November: Wiktor Antonowitsch Awdjuschko, sowjetischer Schauspieler (* 1925) * 21. November: François de Roubaix, französischer Komponist (* 1939) * 24. November: Paul C. Vogel, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1899) * 25. November: Moyna MacGill, britische Schauspielerin (* 1895) * 25. November: Harry Segall, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1892) * 25. November: Chandulal Shah, indischer Regisseur und Produzent (* 1898) Dezember * 1. Dezember: Hans Schweikart, deutscher Regisseur (* 1895) * 1. Dezember: Rudolf Heinrich, deutscher Bühnen- und Szenenbildner (* 1926) * 2. Dezember: E. W. Emo, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1898) * 3. Dezember: Albert Bessler, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1905) * 5. Dezember: Jimmy Nervo, britischer Schauspieler und Komiker (* 1898) * 6. Dezember: Franco Pesce, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1890) * 6. Dezember: Franz Nicklisch, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1906) * 9. Dezember: William A. Wellman, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1896) * 12. Dezember: Walentina Wassiljewna Serowa, sowjetische Schauspielerin (* 1917) * 14. Dezember: Arthur Treacher, britisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1894) * 17. Dezember: Walter Thompson, US-amerikanischer Cutter (* 1903) * 21. Dezember: Rowland V. Lee, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1891) * 22. Dezember: Gordon Zahler, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1926) * 24. Dezember: Tilly Losch, österreichische Schauspielerin und Choreografin (* 1903) * 24. Dezember: Bernard Herrmann, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1911) * 28. Dezember: Gabriel Pellon, deutscher Filmarchitekt (* 1900) Tag unbekannt * Josef Maria Frank, deutscher Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1895) * Luigi Giacosi, italienischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1899) * Stephen Dade, britischer Kameramann (* 1909) * Piero Costa, italienischer Filmregisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1913) Siehe auch Weblinks